Firefly and Blaze White Heat
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Blaze tells us how the whole Phosphoreus disaster made her feel and how she and Firefly mend their relationship at the end. BlazexFirefly


Firefly and Blaze White Heat

Note: Firefly and Blaze are super awesome the top bad guys in The Batman.

Set before, during and after White Heat

Blaze's POV

Me and Garfield were planning to get out of Gotham but we need to upgrades to Garfield's equipment.

"Garfield I have something that might help us." I told Garfield. "I have been upgrading your equipment it just needs Radioactive Phosorpeus to make the Battlesuit more Powerful."

"Cool." Said Garfield. "Let's get going."

Soon me and Garfield broke into the Lab.

"I had no idea this could be so stimulating." I said.

"Yeah you never forget your first crime." Smirked Garfield. "Radioactive Phosorpeus just what the doctor ordered."

"Sorry Bugboy you're going to need a lawyer." Said a Cop as me and Garfield looked at each other.

"The name is Firefly and I'd be very careful I fumble this ball we're all toast." Garfield told the cops then he blasted a tank to help us avoid the cops. "Blaze let's go."

Then we flew off managing to avoid the cops back at our hideout.

"Beauty, brain and cool under fire what did I do to deserve you?" Garfield asked me.

"Simple." I replied toying with Garfield's lip. "You were very, very bad. But honestly all I did was a few simple upgrades to your equipment it isn't rocket science. No wait it is."

"And Nuclear Firefly No.2 will be in and out of the treasury before the Bat can even pull up his tights once we have the gold we'll steam away from Gotham and never look back ah it'll be the sweet life for us." Smirked Garfield.

"Look we're famous." I said tuning up the volume.

"Commissioner Gordon assures us they're doing everything in their power to recover the isotope stolen by Garfield Lynns also known as Beeman." Said the Reporter.

"I am so ready to blow this town." Groaned Garfield then he accidently set off the Radiation. "Oh crud."

BANG!

"(Coughs) Garfield!" I gasped and hurried to him.

(Garfield coughs as I turn him over then I gasp)

Soon I got Garfield out of his Battlesuit and quickly tried to drive him to a hospital.

"You're going to the Emergency Room don't argue with me." Told him but Garfield argued with me anyway.

"You want to go to jail? PULL OVER!" demanded Garfield.

"You took a lot of Radiation you need to see a doctor a real doctor." I argued.

"I'm controlling it I'm fine maybe I should be worried about you middle of summer you crank up the heat." Said Garfield.

"It's on cold." I said as I stopped the car. "You're the one who's burning up."

"I NEED AIR!" growled Garfield and slammed the door leaving me even deeper in worry then a car came up. "HEY I'M WALKING HERE!"

Then something happened.

"HELP IT'S BUMBLEBEE!" cried a person as he ran off then a cop car arrived.

"Don't move hands in the air." Ordered the Cop.

"Now which is it don't move or hands in the air!" smirked Garfield as he destroyed the car with flames but the cops escaped. "Smoking."

Then he saw a bank.

"No point having special powers if you don't cash in." smirked Garfield as the cop car exploded.

"I hope you know what you're doing Garfield." I sighed in my head then the dollar notes burned in his hands.

"Oh Tempter control needs some work." Groaned Garfield.

"We have to get out of here." I said then the Bat's Car arrived.

"That's new." Said Robin then Garfield's hands made Fireballs.

"Get the car!" Garfield ordered as he threw Fireballs at Bats he didn't have to tell me twice then Robin used a hose to spared water on to Garfield and I tried to get the car started but the keys weren't there then Batgirl appeared.

"Dr Blazedale I presume looking for these?" she asked.

"(Garfield growls angrily) It's going to take more than that douse me kid!" he yelled.

Then Bats threw ice pellets at him and as he ordered Robin to help Batgirl and that's he'd wrap up Garfield calling him Firefly things turned from bad to worse when Garfield turned into something.

"Oh lord." I cried in my head.

"Thanks for getting the name right Batman but I'm not Firefly anymore with your last breath call me Phosphorous!" he yelled and threw a large fireball to hit Bats and Robin but Batgirl interfered but at the moment I was more concerned about Garfield.

"Please we have to go!" I called then a truck stopped and Garfield told the driver to get out as he looked in the glass.

"Ah I'll get used to it." Said Garfield as he tried to get in the front but I wouldn't let him.

"Too hot in the back." I told him.

"Whatever." Said Garfield as he got into the back.

Soon I drove the truck but I had to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Garfield I love you as Garfield Lynns not Phosphorous." I sighed so quietly then the truck went on fire and we had to ditch.

"At it got us this far come on." Said Garfield.

"What are we going to do Garfield you can't be on a car without setting it on fire." I told him sadly.

"These powers are going to take some practice that's all just give me a chance I'm unstoppable Blaze the Bat can't touch me!" smirked Garfield but I was still upset about it.

"But neither can I." I reminded him.

"I know but we'll figure it out." Said Garfield but I sighed. "Come on babe the sweet life we're this close I need to know you're with me."

I smiled slightly.

"I'm always with you." I replied.

Soon we broke into the Treasury and Garfield's powers were making him more and more angry especially when some gold melted in his hand.

"You know I'm a partner not a Henchgirl." I complained.

"What you want from me!?" he argued.

"For one thing the secret of maintaining that healthy glow." Replied Batgirl as she shut the door on us but Garfield blasted through the door and started blasting trying to get both Batgirl and Robin.

"WHOA I CAN GET USED TO THIS!" chuckled Garfield then Bats shot some stuff at him I can't remember what he called it.

"Tell me is Garfield?" I asked quietly.

"Come to your rescue I'm going with no." replied Robin.

"He's been losing it since the accident he couldn't control the power." I said putting my hands on Garfield Robin said some nonsense that began to make Garfield mad!

"(Garfield chuckles madly) You took your best shot Bats care to see mine?" he asked then I knocked him over then he pushed me out of the way as he tried to blast Bats and his gang again.

Later at a food store.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm hungry." Replied Garfield grumpily.

"It's raw." I argued.

"Not when I'm done chewing it." Replied Garfield then it burnt away making Garfield even more mad than ever.

"Garfield your feet." I pointed out. "You can't eat, you can't drive, you can't even stand anyway this is insane!" I cried covering my ears.

"I DID THIS FOR YOU!" argued Garfield. "YOU WANTED IT!"

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" I yelled angrily making Garfield more angry I didn't mean it that way I just didn't want him as a monster but I couldn't take it anymore so I ran off.

"Blaze? BLAZE!" cried Garfield angrily.

Soon Garfield found me I had been stopped by Batgirl and Garfield accused me of working with his enemies then I said something wrong and that made him more mad!

"Are you ok?" asked Batgirl of course I wasn't I lost the man I loved.

"He's crazy." I said.

"YOU USED TO THINK I WAS HOT BLAZE OH I'M HOT ALRIGHT BUT I CAN GET HOTTER!" Garfield yelled insane like.

Soon me and Batgirl followed Garfield to the Nuclear Power Plant when I heard Garfield say he wasn't like the rest of Bats pathetic Arkham Wackjobs and that he had real power and after he battled Bats when to the Reactor where he began to try and overload it.

"Garfield don't do this please." I begged.

"All I wanted was a big hit so I can blow this town seems I can't have the hit but I can still blow this town!" Garfield said.

"You'll destroy us!" I cried trying to get the man I loved back.

"I guess some relationships are just to hot to handle babe at least this time they'll get my name right." Said Garfield as he continued to overload the Reactor!

"LYNNS!" yelled Bats and threw an extinguisher.

"(Garfield laughs) You got to be kidding me."

"Figured you'd think so." Said Bats then the extinguisher exploded because of one of Bats's gadgets then Bats battled Garfield all I could do was stand helpless.

(GARFIELD SCREECHES INSANE-LIKE!)

Then Bats spared Liquid Nitrogen all over Garfield stopping him saying it was something to cool him down and then I began crying.

Later I broke up with Garfield against both his and my will until the time was right I hoped I can mend my spark with Garfield.

2 Months later I decided it was time to cure him so I built a Battlesuit but instead of yellow I had green and flew to get all the stuff to make a cure when I saw Garfield trying to destroy Bats.

"I sure hope this works." I said and flew to save Garfield from his inner demon. "GARFIELD!"

Then I shot the cure into Garfield it took 60 seconds but Garfield was normal.

"Blaze is that you?" Garfield asked.

"Yes it is me." I replied and took off my helmet and kissed Garfield. "I want to give us another go."

"Ok Blaze for you I'll try to be a better boyfriend." Smiled Garfield as we were both cuffed and taken to jail by Bats.

"Garfield no matter what happens I will always love you." I said and Garfield smiled knowing that I was right.

The End


End file.
